Shotty Horroh
Shotty Horroh is a UK Battler who made his Don't Flop debut in 2011 against Disciple. About Shotty Horroh is a rapper from Manchester, he has been in the rap battle game since 2011. In June 2013 he announced he would not be battling in DF again. Shotty Horroh is considered by many to be the best battler in the UK. His unique blend of URL style threats, chilling word play and sharp free-styling ability make him one of the most internationally respected battlers of Don't Flop. Shotty Horroh began his battling career at his own event where he faced off against Grind Time legend and fan favorite Dizaster. Shotty then went on to face Don't Flop legend Oshea on Lab Battles, in a promo match up showing that even after only two battles he could still clash with the top spitters on both sides of the Atlantic. After Lab Battles disintegrated Shotty Horroh moved to Don't Flop and began battling from there. A string of victories led him to face off against the rapidly up and coming Unanymous. Shotty delivered a brutal onslaught of fat jokes to overcome the angry Plymouth rapper and this victory established him as a force to be reckoned with on Don't Flop. His performances were so impressive that he was invited to World Domination 3 where he effortlessly dismissed Fingaz, despite having a freestyle filled third round. Shotty Horroh's next battle was to be his greatest. At the 4th Birthday Weekend Shotty Horroh was gifted a battle with the 'undefeated' Arsonal Da Rebel. Both battlers brought exceptional performances to make this battle an instant classic and the most viewed match on the channel. After his stunning showing against Arsonal, Shotty went onto battle numerous top tier battlers in quick succession. A match with Pat Stay in Sweden was allegedly littered with chokes from both sides, the full extent of which remains unclear as much of the footage was damaged or lost. Shotty suffered his first and only defeat in a disputed loss to Ness Lee at Blackout 3. Despite a choke from the Grind Time veteran, and a solid performance from Shotty, the judges controversially gave the win to Ness Lee. Ness himself felt the victory was undeserved. As soon as the result was announced, he said on camera that this was wrong and to give the win to Shotty. Shotty battled the notorious Daylyt on UW, becoming the first British battler to feature on the league. Shotty Horroh won over what is a normally a hostile New Jersey crowd with an entertaining performance despite a couple of slip ups. Shotty made his fifth appearance for Don't Flop against Math Hoffa. The URL battler's much anticipated debut ended in controversy after a disappointing choke and a deliberately short second round. After this battle Shotty announced he would be taking a break from battling, going as far as to cancel his title match with Tony D, a battle which he had previously attempted to reschedule. In February of 2015, Shotty Horroh battled Hitman Hollah at KOTD's Blackout 5. At the press conference before the battle, Drake announced he would put up $10,000 for who he thought was the winner. However the battle was interrupted by a spectator jumping on stage, causing pushing and shoving with Arsonal Da Rebel falling off stage. This made Drake leave the event with neither of them winning the $10,000. Shotty would later return to KOTD in World Domination 5, with a re-match battle with Arsonal Da Rebel. In the battle, Arsonal did things like wear a T-shirt of their previous battle, rap while on a "hover board" or "swegway", and pocket check Shotty. However this did not affect his performance, as Shotty kept composed and professional, while Arsonal choked in the battle. Shotty released a album with KOTD titled "sixteen minutes past 3". Afterwards he would go into retirement in a battle with Charlie Clips. The battle would be on Don't Flop's 7th birthday, with many fans believing Clips won the battle 2-1. In a bad tempered battle, Clips bought three of his friends onto the stage in an attempt to intimidate Shotty. The angle descended into chaos as Shotty's friends jumped in. Today he continues to produce music outside of the battle scene, however Nikiya Osborn has talked about wanting to set up a battle with Shotty Horroh, and Loaded Lux. Controversies Unanymous - in 2012, tensions mounted when Unan almost mentioned Shotty's dead relatives in their battle. Shotty threatened to 'bang him out' and Unan swiftly withdrew. Things were obviously forgiven as Unan was part of Shotty's Mosh Team crew breifly Math Hoffa - in March 2013 at their battle, Math's second round was only 50 seconds long. He announced he hadn't bothered writing anything as Shotty 'is a bum' and called time. Don't Flop - Awarded Shotty Horroh what was to be the third title shot in June 2013 against Tony D. However, some weeks before the battle, Shotty announced due to a jaw injury he would not be battling at the planned event of Verdict. Then before the rescheduled battle, Shotty announced he would be withdrawing his claim to the title due to a planned hiatus from battle rap. Don't Flop - in 2013 Shotty announced that he would no longer be battling for Don't Flop. There are many rumours as to why, but in his Twitter feed, Shotty stated that it is because DF pay International rappers, but not UK ones and he was no longer prepared to battle under those circumstances. KOTD - in November 2013 at the 5th Birthday event, Eurgh made some disrespectful comments about KOTD in his battle against Canadian Rappers Bender & Loe Pesci. The battle dropped on December 22nd, at the same time, KOTD announced Shotty Horroh would be appearing at Black Out 4, somewhat stealing DF's thunder. 'The Loaded Lux effect' - Shotty often chokes or slips up in his third verse in battles, having done so against Jay Madden, Unanymous, Fingaz, Pat Stay, Daylyt and Math Hoffa. Whether or not this is intentional is unclear as it gives him the opportunity to freestyle, leaving many to believe that these are in fact planned chokes, giving him an excuse to use his impressive freestyle ability. Battles Records External Links Twitter Facebook Bandcamp Fire in the Booth Category:Battler